Si fueras gay
by Loreley Kirkland
Summary: Italia trata de contar lo que le paso con una cancion.


Bueno esto se me ocurrió después de ver otra vez este video que fue en hits en mi escuela cuando salió x3 y pues investigue y si hay de acerca pero está en inglés y la verdad las parejas no quedan, bueno a mi parecer esto solo corresponde a dos pero a esta en especial.

* * *

><p>Hetalia no es mío y es de su respectivo autor y la canción "Si fueras gay" es del musical Avenue Q.<p>

Ahí estaba Alemania muy tranquilo, era un día perfecto no había nubes que taparan el sol y los pájaros cantando como si fuera el primer día de primavera.

El hombre amante de las salchichas se acercó a su librero y saca un libro que si lo mirabas atenidamente tenía la pasta remplazada.

-Una tarde a solas, sin tener que preocuparme de salvar a Italia de los aliados con mi libro favorito musicales de broadway de 1940 (porno) no hay nadie que me moleste, que puede ser mejor que esto-

-Hola Alemania- dijo con felicidad.

-A… hola Italia- dijo tratando de que no viera el interior del libro.

-Doitsu, Doitsu no vas a creer lo que me paso esta mañana, estaba España sonriéndome, queriendo hablar con migo-

-Que interesante- diciéndole tratando de leer de nuevo el libro.

-Sí, él era muy amigable y… creo que trato de ligarme de seguro a de pensar que yo era gay- decía mientras movía sus brazos de arriba hacia abajo.

-Y en entonces porque me estas contando esto, deberías de ser más maduro, sabes que mejor dime a dónde quieres ir a comer hoy- mencionándolo algo irritado.

-No debes de estar a la defensiva-

-¡No estoy a la defensiva!- al ver que Italia se fue a una esquinita se retractó y acercándose hasta quedar junto con el - ¿Por qué crees que me va importar si conociste un gay estoy tratando de leer?-

-Bueno, no quise molestarte con eso Alemania solo pensé que sería un buen tema de conversación eso es todo-

-Pues no quiero hablar de eso si Italia-

-Si pero…-

-Se acabó- subiendo un poco la voz.

-OK Doitsu pero para que lo sepas…-

Y de repente Italia saca un disco y lo pone en el estéreo de la casa de Alemania para dar a entender que iba a empezar a cantar.

-_Si fueras gay_-

Cantaba Italia mientas que Alemania pensaba que se había caído en alguna trapa de Inglaterra.

-_Si fueras gay estaría OK hay no seas wey seguirías siendo el rey_-

-wrrr- menciono Alemania siendo ignorado completamente por Italia.

-Si_ fuera así estaría aquí listo para decir que si soy gay (pero no soy gay_)-

-Italia estoy tratando de leer- lo que no sabía Alemania es que quien sabe cómo ahora estaba en calzones igual que el italiano que se acercó y tratar de leer lo que el otro tenia.

-Que Italia- dijo al percatarse del otro.

-_Si fueras puñal_-

-A Italia- llevándose una mano a la frente.

-_no estaría mal_-

-Italia estoy tratando de leer mi libro-

-_eres mi carnal aunque seas controversial_- dijo mientras se acerca a Alemania dejando de lado aquello que llaman área personal para después ser detenido por el otro.

-_Pero si fuera real sería normal_-

-¿Lo seria?-

-que dijeras sin chistar Eh y ¡Qué crees que soy gay! (aunque no soy gay)-

Ahora el alemán se percataba que andaba en ropa íntima para después buscarla pero fue detenido al ver al italiano cantar sin pena alguna.

-_Disfruto contigo estar porque me ha de importar ¡que te guste por detrás_!-

-¡Italia esto es asqueroso!-

-No lo es-

-_SI fueras gay ¡gritaría grey!-_Mientras que se quitaba los calzones y quedar como dios lo trajo al mundo_._

-Italia, compórtate-

-_si fueras puñal no te podría abandonar_-

-¡Ahhh!

-_Si fuera así yo estaría aquí, apoyándote sin cesar y decir que no está mal que naciste homosexual ¿y qué crees? así fue tu papa ¡igual de gay_!-

-Que no soy gay-

-_Si fueras gay_…-

-Sabes que olvídalo mejor Italia vamonos a comer- dijo para irse en dirección a su patio.

-Ne Alemania ¡espera!-

* * *

><p>Y lo unico que me disculpo ya se que el estereo no es de esa epoca pero nyaaa no sabia como se llama esa cosa que pone los asetatos T-T y algonos me diran que esta mejor Francia que España pero es que eso me lo pidio una amiga y la verdad no se porque queria poner ahi a el BTF.<p>

Y las letras inclinadas es cuando canta, es que la verdad no supe cómo poner eso es Word XD

Ok esto es todo, no sé de qué fume y espero que les guste y que dejen muchos review x3


End file.
